あなた は私 が 変な こと
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: あなた は私 が 変な こと - Kau Membuatku Aneh / NaLu ONESHOT / Canon! / Natsu konsultasi kepada Gray tentang rasa takutnya selama ini. apa ya? / Read and Review WAJIB - pembaca yang baik akan menghargai pengarangya.


Warning : Canon, Typo(s), OOC

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima pholepel =v=)b

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail Fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**あなたは私が変なこ****と**

**(**_**Anata wa watashi ga hen'na koto**_**)**

_**(Kau Membuatku Aneh)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Hari yang cerah seperti biasa di Fairy Tail. Tidak heran, itu membuat semua anggota _guild_ hari mereka dengan ceria dan penuh pengharapan(?). Dengan ceria, atau kelewat ceria.

Yap, sudah seperti tradisi dari jaman bahula belum ada(?), bertarung. Ber-_gossip_. Bercanda. Bertanding dengan alcohol—ini khusus untuk Cana dan Makarov. Berjemur(?), dan lain-lain.

Kau pikir semuanya berjalan normal, bukan? Ternyata tidak. Kalau semuanya berjalan normal, apa yang akan diceritakan _Author_ kali ini? Apa kau tega _Author_ hanya duduk terdiam di tepi bar _guild_ dan _tepar_ terkena serangan mendadak dari Happy(?)?

Oke—abaikan paragraf di atas.

Seseorang dengan rambutnya yang khas sedang duduk di kursi _guild_. Tatapan mata _onyx_-nya tampak sangat tajam—mungkin ia habis mengasahnya dengan pisau(?). Tangannya ia tautkan satu sama lain, seakan-akan takut dia akan dipenggal kepalanya. Keringat dingin sedikit muncul dari salah satu pelipisnya.

"Oi, _Flame Head_, mau bertarung denganku?"

"…"

"Oi, _Ash Brain_!"

"…"

Gray yang sudah tidak kuat dan _horny_(?) dengan cepat menggebrak meja yang ada di depan pemuda _pinkish_ itu.

"Natsu!"

"Hn," timpal Natsu—tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Padahal lawan bicaranya sudah emosi tingkat kabupaten dan akan segera tingkat provinsi.

"Ada apa kau hari ini? Kau tidak sehat?" ucap Gray mengambil tempat duduk di depan Natsu.

Natsu bukannya merasa bahagia—karena diperhatikan oleh sosok maskulin Gray(?), melainkan ia hanya mendengus pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki, jadi tidak usah perhatian begitu," ucap Natsu dengan nada sedikit—sedikit, hanya sedikit menggoda iman(?).

Gray mengerutkan dahinya beberapa saat. Untung saja reaksinya tidak berupa _blushing_ atau apa, karena jika begitu maka fic ini pasti akan _Author_ labeli _Sho-Ai_.

"Oi, Natsu! Aku serius bodoh!" ucap—teriak Gray dengan marah. Bisa saja Natsu bercanda di saat dia bertingkah aneh seperti itu.

Natsu hanya menghela napas. Dia pandang mata _onyx_ Gray sebentar—menikmati dalamnya mata yang sanggup menenggelamkannya(?). Oke abaikan kalimat barusan. Beberapa saat setelah terdiam—dan terlihat menimbang-nimbang, Natsu angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya begini …" ucap Natsu memulai cerita. Oh lihat—belum sebentar Natsu bercerita, keringat dinginnya mulai muncul dari salah satu pelipisnya.

Melihat Itu Gray pun semakin tertarik dengan cerita—curahan hati dari Natsu. Bayangkan saja, siapa sih yang mampu membuat Natsu mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan merasa takut seperti sekarang ini? Ini pasti akan seru.

"Jadi begini—"

"Natsu! Gray! _Konnichiwa_!"

Natsu tersentak kaget. Keringat dinginnya makin mengucur deras. Jantungnya seakan bukan lagi dirinya yang mengendalikan. Matanya melebar—dan semakin lebar sampai keluar(?).

Gray menjadi semakin penasaran melihat reaksi Natsu yang begitu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia juga ikut terkaget—dengan alasan yang berbeda. _Well_, _Author_ akui Gray memang lebih mengerti situasi dari pada Natsu.

Sebelum Natsu mulai bercerita panjang lebar tinggi dan luas permukaannya, Gray bisa menangkap separuh inti dari mengapa Natsu bersikap seperti ini. Ya, ini semua mungkin gara-gara dia. Orang yang menyapa dia dan Natsu dengan santai ini.

Tapi, yang membuat Gray terbelalak adalah—

"Hm? Kenapa kalian berdua kaget melihatku?"

—kenapa harus dia?

Gray pikir orang yang membuat Natsu setakut ini—segelisah ini adalah orang yang sangat mengerikan, orang yang sangar dan tinggi besar.

Tapi …

"Gray! Natsu!"

"A-ah! I-iya, _konnichiwa_."

"Aku pulang duluan, ya! lagipula aku tidak tertarik untuk mengambil misi hari ini," ucapnya lalu kemudian bersiap melenggang pergi dari _guild_.

"Hati-hati," balas Gray tersenyum tipis.

Setelah target yang ditakuti Natsu itu pergi, Gray mendekat pada Natsu—ia mencondongkan kepalanya mendekati kepala Natsu. Natsu yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara apapun semenjak kedatangan _orang itu_.

"Oi, Natsu. Kenapa kau harus takut _dengannya_?" tanya Gray dengan alis sedikit berkerut.

Natsu hanya mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak takut, bodoh. Aku tidak takut pada apapun," balas Natsu dengan sedikit marah dan emosi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berkeringat dingin?" tanya Gray.

"Sebenarnya …"

Beberapa menit Natsu dan Gray mengalami keadaan yang bisa mereka sebut dengan serius. Natsu—yang tidak pandai bercerita, hanya bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang dia alami. Gray hanya manggut-manggut menanggapinya.

Tapi, beberapa saat setelah cerita Natsu itu selesai, Gray terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum tipis, tersenyum biasa, tersenyum menahan tawa, dan kemudian akhirnya meledaklah tawa Gray sekeras-kerasnya—sampai semua anggota _guild_ memandangnya dengan bingung.

"_Ice Brain_, aku tidak menceritakan ini padamu untuk aku tertawai. Memangnya apa yang kau tertawai?!" ucap Natsu mulai tersulut emosi.

"Cara tertawa Gray memang laki-laki," komentar Elfman dengan garangnya.

"_Ara ara_," ucap Mirajane menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka berdua selalu saja tidak rukun," ucap Erza dengan galak.

Setelah Gray berhenti tertawa dan sedikit menunduk malu—karena dia telah menjadi artis dadakan, ditatap semua orang, Gray mulai berdehem dan menghadap Natsu. Tatapan mata _onyx_-nya memancarkan aura keseriusan—yang bisa membuat gadis manapun _melted_, mungkin termasuk _Author_ juga.

"Natsu … kau mau aku beri saran?" ucap Gray serius.

Natsu mengangguk yakin. "Ya, apapun itu agar aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak ini."

Gray menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm hm hm … mandi di siang hari memang benar-benar menyegarkan," ucap gadis _blondie_ itu keluar dari kamar mandinya—masih memakai handuk putih kesayangannya itu.

Lucy melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju lemari baju—yang pernah diintip oleh ketiga rekan timnya itu. "Hm, kali ini pakaian apa, ya?"

Setelah beberapa saat memilih, akhirnya pilihan Lucy jatuh pada sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna _pink_, serta celana _hotpants_ berwarna hitam. Yah, memang Lucy berencana untuk tidak keluar ke mana-mana, ia hanya berencana untuk melanjutkan novelnya kembali.

"Yap, yang ini saja," ucap Lucy riang. "Sekarang tinggal buka handuk …" lanjut Lucy sambil bersenandung membuka handuknya.

"Uh … Lu-luce? Aku ada di sini."

Lucy tersentak kaget. Dengan segera manik cokelatnya menatap horror pada sosok pemuda _pinkish_ yang berusia sama dengannya.

"NATSU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!?" teriak Lucy dengan nada yang naik beberapa puluh oktaf—sehingga Natsu harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Lucy langsung merapatkan handuk putihnya yang masih membelit di badannya. Padahal tinggal satu _step_ lagi untuk benar-benar melihat tubuh indah (calon) kekasihnya, tapi Natsu memilih tidak. Ada saatnya untuk itu(?).

"Sa-santai, Luce …" ucap Natsu menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

Beberapa saat terjadi keheningan yang—_awkward_. Tidak seharusnya begini, kenapa kecanggungan ini begitu terasa di kedua insan itu?

Dengan tangan terkepal dan mata yang tertutup, Natsu mulai berjalan mendekati gadis _blondie_ itu. Lucy—yang notabene tidak tahu menahu dan tempe menempe tentang apa-apa, hanya bisa panik. Hei, siapa yang tidak panik jika kau masih dalam keadaan memakai handuk dan seorang laki-laki mendekatimu?

"Na-natsu, mau apa kau!?" ucap Lucy melindungi dirinya—menutupi dadanya. Natsu tidak menghiraukan seruan-seruan Lucy dan tetap berjalan mendekatinya.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan(?), Natsu mendorong Lucy di tembok terdekat—mengurungnya dalam tangannya yang terjulur ke tembok. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap dalam ke manik cokelat milik Lucy.

Lucy—seperti tersihir oleh tatapan Natsu, tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia hanya dapat menatap balik mata sipit pemuda itu yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya beberapa kali.

Semakin dekat, kepala Natsu semakin condong ke arah kepala pirang Lucy.

Dekat—hanya tinggal sesenti lagi dan bibir mereka bertautan dengan sempurna. Tapi sebelum itu—

"OH SIAL!"

—Natsu tiba-tiba mundur sangat jauh sampai-sampai terjatuh di tempat tidur Lucy.

"SIAL, SIAL, SIAL!" umpat Natsu dengan muka yang sangat—sangat, sangat memerah. Mungkin seperti kepiting rebus yang habis _kecemplung_ di bak berisi cat merah.

Tangan Natsu memegangi mulutnya—yang hampir bertemu dengan Lucy. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan, mata _onyx_—yang awalnya terlihat serius tadi, sekarang melebar dan menatap kaget pada kejadian yang telah dilakukannya.

Melihat itu, Lucy pun mengerutkan kedua alisnya—tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan tingkah pemuda _pinkish_ ini. Tadi di _guild_, Natsu seakan tidak sudi untuk menatapnya barang sedetik sekalipun. Ia sapa pun, yang menyahut hanya Gray. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Lucy mendekati Natsu yang masih terbaring dengan muka merah kemerah-merahan(?) itu.

"Natsu, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Lucy dengan bingung—walaupun mukanya juga masih menyiratkan sisa-sisa _blushing_.

"Oh, sial. Kenapa semakin menjadi-jadi," racau Natsu pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menutup dan seakan merasa kesal pada diri sendiri.

Merasa diabaikan, Lucy duduk di samping Natsu dan membangunkan pemuda _Dragon Slayer_ itu dengan paksa—hingga akhirnya dia mau duduk di sampingnya. "KAU KENAPA?!" tanya Lucy kesal.

Natsu hanya diam seribu bahasa—mukanya bertambah merah menatap mata cokelat Lucy.

"Uh …"

"Natsu!" ucap Lucy menggoyang-goyangkan lengan pemuda itu.

"O-oke oke aku akan jelaskan," ucap Natsu menutupi mukanya.

Beberapa saat terjadi keheningan, Natsu mulai memecahkan keheningan itu dengan ceritanya.

"Hm … aku … pada seseorang sekarang ini … uh … me-merasa tidak enak," ucap Natsu terbata-bata. Lucy hanya mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Setiap dekat dengan orang itu aku … jantungku … diluar kendaliku sendiri. Setiap ia terlalu dekat denganku, aku … pipi … uh … pi-pipiku memanas … aku selalu berkeringat dingin, aku gugup."

"A-aku tidak tahu apa ini … tapi ini sangat mengganggu. Jadi aku menceritakannya pada _Ice Brain_. Dan _Ice Brain_ itu tadi mengatakan bahwa aku harus mendekatinya, dan men-mencium … nya."

"Tapi … aku tidak bisa. Rasanya malah semakin meledak! ARGH!" ucap Natsu frustasi. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambut merah mudanya dengan kasar.

Di sisi lain, Lucy merasa kaget. Manik cokelatnya melebar—sangat kaget dengan kenyataan di depannya ini.

Bukankah ini … pernyataan cinta yang terselubung? Atau bahasa lainnya—dia tidak tahu kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta?

"Orang itu … a-aku?" tanya Lucy dengan muka memerah.

Natsu mengangguk. "Ma-maaf jika ini menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku hanya ingin melepaskan segala kecanggunganku ketika berada di dekatmu, sehingga aku bisa bekerja bersamamu lagi," ucapnya dengan pandangan maaf.

Lucy memandang Natsu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan tidak adanya suara yang menginterupsi.

"Kau tahu, saran Gray tidaklah salah," ucap Lucy—masih menatap Natsu dalam.

"Hn?" gumam Natsu pelan.

Dengan muka yang bertambah memerah, Lucy menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leher Natsu—dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada Natsu.

"Cium aku. Dengan begitu semua rasa canggungmu akan hilang."

Tangan Natsu—yang menyangga di sebelah pinggang Lucy, mengepal. Dia menguatkan dirinya untuk ehem—melawan rasa _blushing_-nya dan mencium Lucy.

"Luce …" ucap Natsu sebelum dirinya benar-benar—

—mencium Lucy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

Wakakakakakk #plak

Heyaa aku buat NaLu lagi X"Da

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
